Leonerella
by GaaHinaxSasuHina
Summary: THIS IS RATED 'M' FOR MULTIPLE YAOI SEX AND YAOI RAPES! LEON IS ENVOLVED WITH ALL THE SEX/RAPE SCENCES! THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR Dark, Catrod1992, SHE DIDN'T REQUEST IT, JUST FELT LIKE WRITTING IT.! AGAIN RATED 'M' FOR YAOI SEX AND YAOI RAPE! BOY ON BOY! ENJO


WARNING: LEON WILL BE HAVING SEX WITH MORE THAN ONE PERSON! BUT IT WILL END WITH FAIRYSHIPPING (LEON X MOKUBA)! FOR THE MOST PART LEON IS UKE, BUT WHEN HIM AND MOKUBA HAVE SEX HE'S A SEME! ENJOY! THIS IS WRITTEN FOR DARK, Catrod1992, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT DARK!

Leon's POV

"LEON"! Yelled my step-brother, Zigfried.

"Coming, stepbrother"! I yell, running down the stairs.

"Yes, stepbrother"? I asked.

"*smirks* you're cute when you blush" Zigfried said, smirking

I blushed at his commit. He always tells me i'm cute. It's kinda annoying.

"Was that all, Zigfried"? I asked.

"No" he said, walking over to me "I want this"

With that he kissed my lips. I gasped, letting Zigfried's toung into my mouth. He started exploring it.

"Zigfried, what are you doing to onii-san"? asked my younger stepbrother, Ryou.

"Ryou, we're playing a game, that you have to be at least 17 to play" Zigfried said

"Onii-san is 12, onii-sama" Ryou said.

"Yes, but Leon is the acception to the rule" Zigfried said. "now, go to your room".

"Okay, onii-sama" with that Ryou left

"Now, shall we continue"? I asked, smirking

"Yes" Zigfried said, sucking on my neck.

I threw my head back letting out a loud moan. Zigfried smirked against my neck. He removed my shirt.

We started kissing again. This time, I explored his mouth. He moaned. I removed his shirt, and started sucking on his neck.

"LEON"! Zigfried moaned.

I sucked harder, liking the sound of his moaning. Zigfried removed my pants, bringing my boxers down with them. I removed my mouth from his neck looking at my work.

There would be a nice hicky later. I removed Zigfried's pants and boxers. He started sucking on my chest.

"Zigfried"! I let out a quiet moan

I felt him smirk against my chest. He moved down, licking my chest, and stomach. His toung darted out and licked my navl.

"ZIGFRIED"! I screamed, as he took me into my mouth.

Zigfried started sucking, hard. I threw my head back. He swirled his toung around the tip of my dick.

"ZIGFRIED"! I screamed again "I'M GOING TO CUM"!

Zigfried started sucking hard. He deep troated me, making me release my cum into his mouth. He sucked me dry.

"Yum" he said, kissing me.

I could taste myself. We started a toung war. Zigfried won. My dick went back to being hard.

"hard already"? Zigfried said, in a teasing tone.

I growled, pushing Zigfried onto his bed. I put one leg on either said of him. I impaled myself on his dick.

"LEON"! He screamed, moaning.

"ZIGFRIED"! I yelled, pushing myself up and down on his dick.

It felt really great being fild by him. Zigfried was amazing. He flipped us over, and started trusting into me.

I screamed in pleasure. Zigfried trusted into me deeper, hitting my g-spot everytime.

"ZIGFRIED"! I screamed, cumming.

"LEON"!!! He yelled, cumming inside of me.

Zigfried pulled out. He layed there panting. I fell asleep.

FF to different time.

"Step father"? I asked, walking into his office "you called me"?

"Yes, Leon" my stepfather, Duke, said "I wanted to tell you that your step brothers and I will be going to a party, and wanted to know who you wanted to be your babysitter".

"Oh, can I have Bakura"? I asked, egarly.

"yes, that's all, sorry you can't go" Duke said.

"it's fine, if i didn't get in a fight with Mr. Moto's grandson than I could, it's my fault, by father." I said, leaving his office.

Duke wasn't like the evil stepmother in the story cinderalla, no he was nice. Nice, and a good fuck.

"hey, Ryou" I said, walking into my little stepbroter's room.

"hi, onii-san, what's up"? Ryou asked.

"Could I borrow your duel monsters gameboy game, while you guys are at the party for Yugi"? I asked

"Sure, here" Ryou said, handing me the game "could you help me get into this"?

Ryou was holding up a white dress, with brown ribbions. The white was the color of his hair, while the brown matched his eyes.

"Sure" I said.

It was difficult getting a six year old into a dress, but we got it. I bushed Ryou's hair, and painted his nails red, his favorit color.

"See you later, Little brother" Zigfried said, kissing my cheek.

"Later"! I said waving.

"*sighs* why am I stuck babysitting you"? Isis asked.

"I don't know, I wanted Bakura, but instead I got you." I pouted, "girls aren't any fun"

"*laughs* We're lot of fun, if you like girls" she said, with good humor in her voice "but then again even if you liked girls you'd still say i'm 'no fun'"

"Well, yeah, you're les.". I said, "hey, couldn't you go to the party, and have Marik come over"?

"I'll call Duke and see what he says to that, okay"? She asked

"Yes, please do"

Isis called Duke. Duke agreed to letting Marik watch me. Marik took ten minutes getting over.

"Hey, brat". Marik said, after Isis left.

"I'M NOT A BRAT"! I yelled.

"Sure, what do you want to do"? He asked

I smirked at him. He knew what I wanted to do and smashed his lips into mine. I let him explore my mouth.

I moaned as he rubbed me threw my pants. Marik started sucking out my neck. My moans became louder.

"Marik"! I moaned.

Marik stopped kissing me and picked me up. We connected our mouths after he picked me up. He carried us to my bedroom.

"Leon" Marik said, breaking the kiss.

"Marik" I said, panting slightly.

Marik smirked at me and removed my clothes, along with his. He layed me on the bed and sat inbetween my legs. He trusted into me (Me: If you've watched Papa to kiss in the dark, it's like how Mira and Kyousuke are when they have sex in the first episode). I threw my head back and moaned.

Marik is the thickest, longest, guy that ever been inside me. He was 2 inces in diameter and 14 inces long.

"MARIK"! I screamed. "FASTER! HARDER"!

Marik went faster and Harder. He hit my g-spot every time. I screamed in pleasure.

"MARIK"! I yelled as I came.

"LEON"! Marik screamed, cumming inside me.

We layed there panting. Like after all times i have sex, I fell asleep.

Mokuba's POV (The prince)

"Master Mokuba"? asked one of our servents.

"Yes, Roland"? I asked, with a sigh.

"Master Kaiba requested to see you". He said with a bow.

"Okay" I said, leaving the room.

What he didn't see, was Roland putting something into his drink.

"yes, Seto"? I asked, walking into his trone room.

"Mokuba, it's time to find you a bride". Seto said

"A bride"? I asked, nervous.

"Yes, now what girls do you like"? he asked

"well you see" I said, hoping from one foot to the other.

"yes"? Seto asked.

"I, ah, like, um, boys". I said, with a blush.

"Oh, what boys do you like"? Tea, seto's wife, asked.

"Leon-erella" I said with a smirk.

"Leon-erella"? Seto asked, "who's that"

"Leon, alot of people call him Leon-erella, because his middle name is cinderella" i explaned

"Um, okay, we will send for him, ROLAND"! Seto yelled

"Yes, master Kaiba"? Roland asked, walking into the room.

"Go get 'Leon'" Seto said.

Leon's POV

"Leon" someone said, shaking me

"LEON WAKE UP"! Ryou yelled in my ear.

"I'M UP"! I shouted, darting up.

Ryou laughed at me. Damn, why does he have to have such a loud voice.

"Why does Zigfried look sad"? I asked

"Prince Mokuba, wants your hand in marriage". Zigfried said.

"WHAT"! I yelled.

"Prince Mokuba wans to marry you, and Lord Kaiba is making you marry him, Lord Kaiba is here with Mokuba" Ryou said.

I took off running. I didn't want to marry Mokuba, no if I do, we're have to have sex. The people that I have sex with raped me first. If I marry Mokuba, he'll have to rape me, and it hurts being raped.

I ran over to Bakura's. He let me, I explained to him what happened.

"Leon" Bakura said, licking my ear. "if you don't want to marry him, just say no".

"I-I can't, you know how Lord Kaiba is". I said, crying.

"Um," Bakura said, pushing me onto his bed, we were in his room talking.

"B-bakura" I said, "i'm not in the mode"

"that didn't stop me the first time I did this, now did it"? Bakura asked.

I kept quiet, I knew it didn't matter what I said. I was a _slut._ That had gotten use to having to fake pleasure from guys. Yes, I seem like I want it, but if you were treaten by 'If you don't obey, Ryou will pay' (Sai: HEY! that rymmed!) would you let them have fun, or make your little six year old brother suffer. thought so.

Bakura removed our clothes. And like always, he trusted in without warning, or giving me time to adjust. He started screaming pleasure. He trusted in and out at a fast pace. I didn't say anything, Bakura hates when his partner talks when having sex.

"LEON"! Bakura yelled, cumming inside me.

He pulled out. I let out a sigh, it was painful without prep, scrack what I said earlier, Bakura's the biggest, at least in thickness, Marik's still longer.

I ran away from his house, usally Bakura's good at giving advice, but right now I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Woah"! yelled Zigfried's friend, Joey

"S-sorry" I muttered.

"It's fine, come on," Joey said, pulling me into some ally.

'GREAT! JUST GREAT! NOW JOEY'S GOING TO RAPE ME! WHAT NEXT RYOU'! I yelled in my head.

Joey ripped off my clothes and trusted in. Because of his size, it actually felt kinda nice. I let out a moan, as tears fell from my eyes.

"Jo-Joey, pl-please, c-can't yo-you h-hav-have a d-different t-time fo-for th-this"? I stuttered.

"No"! Joey snapped in my ear, trusting hard.

I snapped my eyes close, to stop the tears. Joey was one of the people I thought wouldn't hurt me. Suddenly Joey was pulled out of me.

I felt a blanket be placed around me. I opened my eyes to see a boy about my age, maybe a little older. He had long black hair and wine color eyes.

"t-thank y-you," I stuttered "yo-you-your n-not go-going to-to hurt m-me lik-like e-everyone el-else"?

"No, hun". The boy said, in an voice that you could tell he was gay in, and in a voice that you knew you could trust him.

"P-please, g-get m-me a-away fr-from h-here". I begged, then fell into a sleep.

I awoke in a room that smelt like rassberrys. I sat up and saw the boy from before playing a video game.

"h-hello, wh-where a-am I-I"? I asked.

"you're at my place, so is Ryou, he's asleep right now." the boy said.

"W-why"? I asked.

"Because, it's a danger to have him with those _people"_. He said, with a sneer in his voice.

"Oh". I said.

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD OF CAME AND TOLD SOMEONE WHAT WAS HAPPENING"! the boy yelled. "INSTEAD OF BEING RAPED SO MUCH"!

I smacked the boy. He gasped and held his cheek. You see I have a really hard smack.

"IF I DID THAN WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED TO RYOU! THEY THREATENED TO USE HIM"! I screamed.

"Mokuba, what is with the yelling"! asked an angry voice.

I looked and saw Lord Seto. Did he just say Mokuba? I looked at the boy.

"Mo-Mokuba"? I asked.

"Yes, i'm Mokuba, and Seto, we'll stop the yelling" Mokuba said.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled, kneeing before his brother "your face, it's bruising"

"So-sorry, th-that's m-my fa-fault". I stuttered. "DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP STUTTERING AROUND YOU"! I pointed at Mokuba.

"*lol* you may not want to admit it, but you are falling in love with Mokuba". Seto said, laughing " and about hitting him, don't worry, I just thought it was Noah again"

"You're not mad? I hit your brother, the prince" I said.

"Nope, I heard the words that were yelled, so I understand" Seto said "but you know, running away on the other hand, I might have to make you watch telly tubbys for"

"*in telly tubby voice* Telly tubby go bye bye" I said.

"Wait, do you like Telly Tubbys"? Mokuba asked.

"No, but Ryou does" I responded

"Oh, *lol* You two are going to be wed, is that fine with you Leon"? Seto asked.

"Yes" I said, blushing.

"Good, Tea's going to plan the wedding, and from now on, Leon, you can call me Seto, not Kaiba" He said leaving the room.

"Um, Leon"? Mokuba asked.

"Yes"? I asked.

"Could you, ah, kiss me"? He asked.

I pushed my lips onto his. His lips were soft, very soft. They felt like how Ryou's do when he kisses me.

Mokuba moaned as my toung explored his mouth. I pushed him back onto the floor.

"L-Leon"! Mokuba moaned, as I sucked on his neck.

"Mokuba, how far do you want me to go"? I asked, while sucking on his neck.

"ho-however far _you _want to go". Mokuba said, putting imbesise on the _you._

"Mokuba, this is the first time i've _wanted_ someone" I said, removing his shirt.

"Than, please, fuck me"! Mokuba screamed, as I started sucking on his nipple.

"WHAT"!?! I yelled, pulling my head back.

"I-I want to be Uke". Mokuba said.

"*gulps* I-I don't know how to be seme". I said, blushing.

"*lol*" mokuba laughed.

Mokuba removed our closes and started sucking on my fully extracted dick.

"MOKUBA"! I screamed, in pleasure.

Mokuba pulled away. I groaned at the lost. He gave me alot that said 'patiance'.

"Suck" Mokuba said, holding four fingers to my mouth.

I gave him a confused look, and sucked. He removed his fingers from my mouth and spread his legs. Mokuba inserted one finger into himself.

It was completly hot! He was finger fucking himself while moaning my name. He added two more fingers at once.

"OW"! He shouted, quickly removing one of the fingers.

"Are you okay"? I asked, kissing away the tear.

"f-fine" Mokuba said, trusting his fingers in and out of himself.

"OH"! He screamed, hitting his g-spot

He removed his fingers and put either legs on me. I was nervous, i've never been seme before, and it hurts being Uke. I didn't want to hurt Mokuba...

"LEON"! Mokuba yelled in please, impaling himself on my hard dick.

"M-MOKUBA"! I yelled, trusting my hips upwards.

Mokuba rode me. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I started trusting into him as hard as I could.

"LEON"! Mokuba moaned, over and over again.

"MOKUBA"! I screamed, as I released.

"LEON"! Mokuba screamed, cumming.

I pulled out of him, and colapsped next to him. We layed there panting. The door opened to a very amused looking Seto and a very confused looking Ryou.

Great this would be hard to explain to Ryou.

~~~~Nine mounths later

"PUSH"! a doctor yelled.

Mokuba squezzed my hand and screamed. He pushed, pushing the last of the baby out.

"It's a girl"! the doctor yelled.

"you did great, hunny" Tea said, kissing Mokuba's forehead.

"they're pretty" Ryou said, "can I hold one"

"maybe when they're a little older". Mokuba said, panting.

"So, why do you get to have kids before me"? Seto asked, rubbing Tea's nine mounth pregnant stomach.

Tea had gotten pregnant like a day after Mokuba.

"Because, his water broke first" Ryou said, "and Tea has not gone into labor yet, maybe if you'd of gotten her pregnant earlier, you would have kids sooner".

"you know, for a six year old, you're smart". Seto muttered.

"HEY! I'M NOT SIX! LOOK AT THE CLOCK"! Ryou said, pointing at the clock.

It read 12:03, guess he was seven.

"hey, kid, you and Sereinty have the same birthday". Mokuba said.

"Sereinty"? Ryou asked.

"Yep, that's the girl's name" Mokuba explained, "Leon, you're naming the boy"

"Um, how about, Einjeru"? I asked.

"Angel, I like it" Ryou said.

Twenty years later Ryou had married Einjeru and is now pregnant. I'm sorry to report, Sereinty isn't going to be able to have any babies, she married pricess Isis from another land.

Sai: HOPE YOU LIKE DARK!

Kit: Review and message.

Mel: NOTE ACCOURTING TO WHAT WE FOUND! EINJERU IS THE JAPANESE WORD FOR ANGEL! IF IT'S WORNG PLEASE TELL US!

ER: We won't change it in this story, but then we will have the correct word for later stories.


End file.
